Project V13 FAQ
This is a list of Frequently Asked Questions about Project V13 or Fallout Online. See also: Fallout 4 FAQ Production and release details General What is Project V13? Project V13 is the codename for an unannounced post-apocalyptic Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game being developed by Interplay and Masthead Studios. Jason Anderson and Chris Taylor, two of the creators of Fallout, are among the game's creators. While not officially announced as such, it is believed to be set in the Fallout world, an alternate universe based on 50s sci-fi pulp fiction, as if the world had stopped in the optimistic 50s and found itself on a dystopian post-apocalyptic reality. However, Bethesda Softworks, the current owner of the ''Fallout'' franchise, currently contends Interplay's rights to make a Fallout MMO. Is Fallout Online or Project V13 the official title? No. Since no title has been officially announced, the name Fallout Online (or FOOL) is used by Fallout fans to refer to the possible future Fallout MMO. While Project V13 is used officially by Interplay, it is a codename, not the final name of the game. The official title will be known after the game is announced. What does "V13" stand for? It likely stands for Vault 13, which was the starting location in the original Fallout. Vault 13: A GURPS Post-Nuclear Adventure was also the initial working title of what eventually became Fallout. Is Fallout Online really in development? The game has not been announced yet as a Fallout title, however, Interplay has retained the rights to a Fallout MMORPG, despite selling the single-player rights to Bethesda, and hired Jason Anderson and Chris Taylor, two of the creators of Fallout, to work on an unannounced MMORPG project, and since Interplay is working on only one MMO project, the project being Fallout Online is a pretty safe bet. Beyond the innuendo and guessing there has been one solid statement confirming this. Interplay's press release detailing their 2007 earnings and announcing that a new website was on the way included a reference to this project: "management is working to secure funding for the development of a Massively Multiplayer Online Game (MMOG) based on the popular "Fallout®" franchise."http://www.interplay.com/about/article.php?id=20 Who is making Project V13? Interplay has opened a new studio in Irvine, Orange County, California, dedicated to the development of the game. Jason Anderson and Chris Taylor, two of the makers of Fallout, were re-hired by Interplay and were in charge of the company's new design team. While Taylor is still working on the project, in March 2009 Anderson left Interplay for InXile Entertainment, to work on what is likely to be Wasteland 2. In April 2009, Interplay signed a binding letter of intent with Masthead Studios, a Bulgarian MMORPG developer, to fund the development of Project V13Interplay and Masthead Studios to Jointly Develop Massively Multiplayer Online Game. Wait, wasn't Interplay dead by now? After selling many of their assets, including the Fallout franchise, Interplay seems to have risen from the dead again. Among other projects Interplay has said it wants to develop are sequels to Earthworm Jim, Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance, Descent, and MDK, provided it can find the financingInterplay restarting dev studio - Company says it will make new installments of Earthworm Jim, Descent, MDK, Dark Alliance if it can get the money,GameSpot.com, November 13, 2007. But doesn't Bethesda own Fallout now? Yes, Bethesda Softworks owns the Fallout franchise now. In April 2007, SEC filings were made showing the purchase of the entire Fallout IP to Fallout 3 developer Bethesda Softworks for $5.75 million USD. While Bethesda now owns the rights to the Fallout MMO IP, clauses in the purchase agreement allowed Interplay to license the rights to the development of the MMO. However, Bethesda claims that Interplay failed to meet the terms of the agreement and therefore the license expired. Interplay disputes these claims. Has Interplay raised enough money? What's with the lawsuit? Specific requirements were stated in the agreement that if not met, Interplay would immediately lose and forfeit its license rights for Fallout. Development must begin within 24 months of the date of the agreement (April 4, 2007), and Interplay must secure $30 million within that time frame or forfeit its rights to license. Interplay must furthermore launch the MMOG within 4 years of the beginning of development, and pay Bethesda 12 percent of sales and subscription fees for the use of the IP. On June 30, 2008, it was announced that Interactive Game Group, LLC (created by Frederic Chesnais, former Chief Executive Officer of Atari, which now also owns MicroProse) purchased 2,000,000 shares of Interplay stock, as consideration for entering into a game production agreement. On April 15, 2009, it was announced that Bethesda Softworks moved to rescind the Fallout MMORPG licenseInterplay's 10-K for 2008. On September 8, 2009, Bethesda filed two lawsuits, accusing Interplay of two counts of breach of contract, trademark infringement and unfrair competition. Bethesda claims that Interplay is in breach of the Fallout MMO agreement for failure to commence full scale development by April 4, 2009 and to secure certain funding for the game. Interplay disputes these claimsGamasutra: Bethesda Sues Interplay Over Use Of Fallout License. What if they don't? On August 1, 2007, ZeniMax Media Inc., parent company of Bethesda Softworks, announced the creation of ZeniMax Online Studios. The division will be headed by Matt Firor, a well-known expert in the field of online gaming, and will focus on the Massively Multiplayer Online Game (MMO) market segment. It might work on a Fallout MMO in the future, if Interplay fails to gather enough money for their Fallout Online project. Engine What engine will the game use? The game will use the same engine as Earthrise, another post-apocalyptic MMORPG in development at Masthead Studios. Is Earthrise being reworked into V13? No, the two Masthead games are separate projectsEarthrise and V13 official FAQ. Will Earthrise be delayed because of it? No, there will be no delays for Earthrise due to V13 development, and only people whose resources are no longer necessary to keep Earthrise on track (due to finishing certain systems or milestones) will be (or have been) moved to the V13 teamEarthrise and V13 official FAQ. Release date When is it going to be released? Unknown, since the game is yet to be announced. Development team Is it made by people who made previous Fallouts? In November 2007, Interplay reopened in-house development and hired Fallout developer Jason D. Anderson as creative director for an unannounced MMOhttp://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=16236. The game is most likely to be Fallout-related, given that his is the contact name on Interplay's jobs application and that Fallout is referred in the job requirementshttp://jobs.gamasutra.com/jobseekerx/ViewCompanyProfile.asp?CompanyProfileID=3198. On September 23, 2008, Interplay launched its new website and annonced that Chris Taylor has also joined the team. It is currently unknown whether any other developers of past Fallout games will also be working on this project. Is this the same Chris Taylor who made Dungeon Siege? No, there are actually two computer game designers with that name and they are often confused. The one working on Project V13 designed Fallout, Star Trek: Starfleet Command and Stonekeep. The other one made Total Annihilation, Dungeon Siege and Supreme Commander. Is Project V13 going to be for the Xbox 360 and PS3? No, PC only. Gameplay What is the character system? Is it SPECIAL? No details about the character system have been disclosed yet, but it's very likely to be SPECIAL. Here's what Jason Anderson had to say about the character system: :True character development is another thing I would like to see improved. It seems like most MMOs have reduced characters to a grouping of stats and a configuration of skills. I don't want to go into details about my ideas at the moment, but I will say that I believe there needs to be a feeling that you are making choices in the world and at the very least I believe these choices should affect your character personallyGameBanshee interview with Jason Anderson. What will the playable races be? The available races are not known, but known races in the Fallout world include humans, super mutants and ghouls. Mutant raccoons and furry talking deathclaws are much less likely candidates. What will the playable classes be? If the SPECIAL system is used, the character creation system is most likely to be classless. Wouldn't the large number of players be inconsistent with the post-apocalyptic setting? Here's what Chris Taylor said about it: :I've seen some discussion here and there about how many players is anti-Fallout (or, more generically, anti-post-apocalyptic). I'd disagree, of course, otherwise I wouldn't be involved in V13. There are plenty of precedents for grouping and social organizations. Even the Road Warrior had allies during his cinematic adventures. In Fallout, NPCs were always available to join your group and there were plenty of social organizations that had a number of members. :My vision includes the lone wanderer, erm, wandering through the wastes and a team of individuals working together for a common goal (like getting a truckload of fuel past some raiders). In any MMO, there will be times and places that have more people than others (social centers vs. instances, for example). It won't be all of one at all timesChris Taylor in the Interplay forum. Will it use any of Earthrise's game mechanics? While Earthrise and V13 share the same engine, game design for V13 will be specific to V13. Earthrise and V13 are not going to use the same game mechanicsChris Taylor in the Interplay forum - April 5, 2009. Story Where and when is the game set? The exact setting is unknown, although it can be presumed that the game will be set somewhere in the post-nuclear former United States of the Fallout world. What is the storyline of the game? Since the game has not been released, no details on the storyline have been disclosed. Here's what Jason Anderson had to say about MMO storytelling methods: :I think the core storytelling methods used in current MMOs could be improved on. A lot of the concepts of the worlds I've visited feel very convoluted to me. When you have a couple thousand quests that are given out sporadically, it is very hard to keep the story together. The story can easily get lost in the noise produced by the designers attempting to be creative with their quests. And this can make the world lack cohesion. Are Fallout Tactics and Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel treated as canon? Bethesda did not treat the events of Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel as canon when developing Fallout 3Fallout 3 preview at GameSpy and it's very likely that the makers of Fallout Online won't either. In the case of Fallout Tactics, it's possible that at least some of it will be treated as canon, given that Chris Taylor was involved in its creation and that some of its events were referenced in Fallout 3. There is no official word on that yet, though. Is Van Buren treated as canon? It is unknown whether the story of Van Buren, the cancelled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios will be treated as canon, although it is unlikely. However, given minor references to some of the events and creatures in Van Buren being present in Bethesda's Fallout 3, it is possible that similar references might be included. What creatures will return? We do not have any Infomation on this subject at this time. Sorry. What new creatures will come to game? Chris Taylor has confirmed that there will be a mutated worm character in a tribute to Earthworm Jim, of which is planned to be made into a new game by Interplay. References FAQ Category:FAQs